An outsider's view
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Kathy O'Claire is making a TV-documentary about Austin's life. Austin and Ally talk about their love and family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**An outsider's view**

Hi, there!

My name's Kathy O'Claire and I'm doin' a TV-documentary about Austin Moon and his life...that's why I'm now goin' along on his big nation-wide tour as a guest.

Right now I'm on the tour bus and I'm asking Austin's wife Ally some questions for the part of my documentary known as 'Those close to Austin'.

"So, Ally...tell me, what's it like to be the wife of such a cool rock star like Austin Moon?" says I.

Ally, who doesn't seem nervous about discussing her husband in front of my camera answer without any hesitation. "I don't think of Austin as this huge mega-famous rock star. To me he's my wonderful husband and the father of my little Ally Junior. Still it's awesome to be Austin's wife. Me and our daughter's the most important to him."

"How did you and Austin meet, for the first time?" says I.

"We first met when he and his friend Dez came to my store Sonic Boom for the first time. Back then we we were just 15 years old and I didn't think of Austin in a romance kind of way at the time. As a matter of fact I got slightly mad at him for playin' drums in the store without permission and also because he used corn dogs as drum sticks, I mean like...ewww!" says Ally as she giggle a little.

"When did you fall in love with each other?" says I with a smile.

"Austin fell in love with me when he heard me sing 'Double Take' for the first time, but he didn't tell me how he felt. I found out some time later when he forgot his cell phone at Sonic Boom and I read some of his txt-messages. That made me realize that I love him too. 4 days later I told him that I love him and it's been Austin & Ally ever since." says Ally in a soft sweet voice.

"Aww! So romantic!" says I, actually crying a few happy-tears.

"Austin's my one true love!" says Ally with a huge smile.

"Tell me...what do you love the most about Austin?" says I.

"I love his beautiful voice. He sings like a god. Also I love his friendly smile that make my heart jump like crazy, his hot perfect body and the way he make love to me..." says Ally. "Ooops! Shouldn't say such things. My bad..."

"I'll edit it out later." says I with a small friendly laugh.

Ally is so sweet and funny. No wonder Austin love this woman so much.

"Ally...do you hate that you sometimes have to stay home while your man goes on tour?" says I.

"No, not one bit. I need to take care of my daughter and manage the store and such. Austin knows this and we're both totally okey with that. No biggie." says Ally.

"That's great! Do you still write Austin's songs or does he write them himself these days?" says I.

"I'm still his songwriter. Austin may be awesome as a singer, but he's never learned to write the songs himself. That's kinda my job." says Ally.

I love how Ally feel okey about telling me so much stuff about Austin. Seems like this documentary is gonna turn out pretty good.

"Even though I didn't see Austin as my future boyfriend and husband when I first met him, now I can't imagine a life without him." says Ally.

"That's natural for a woman to feel about her man. I love my husband very much too." says I. "What bad sides does Austin have? We all have some. Nobody's perfect."

"One bad side about him is that he sometimes just wanna have fun even when there's important work that's gotta be done. Also he tends to let Ally Junior do whatever she wants to, which I don't think is that okey. Me myself is a more strict parent, but also a fun cool mommy too, at the same time." says Ally.

Wow! Ally really tell me stuff that some people would prefer to keep to themselves.

"Which parent does Ally Junior think is the most cool one? You or Austin?" says I.

I hope Ally wanna answer this question.

"Little Ally Junior love both of her parents just as much. And that's the way we want it." says Ally with a smile.

Austin and Ally seem to have such a perfect life. Wish I had that. Me and my husband sometimes have huge fights over lame simple shit, but I won't tell Ally that.

I smile to hide what I'm thinking and says "Ally, describe Austin with 3 words only, please."

Ally smile like the super-sweet woman she is and says with confidence "Totally...absolutely...awesome!"

"Aww!" says I.

"Yay!" says Ally out loud, just like a little kid.

"Thanks, Ally!" says I.

"No problem!" says Ally.

"Jeff, turn off the camera for now." says I to Jeff Harkins, my camera-guy.

Later in Austin's office on the bus I ask him some questions for the 'Fun and cool facts' section of my little documentary.

"Austin is it fun to be a real rock star?" says I, starting with some easy light-ish questions to begin with.

"Oh yeah, but it's hard work too. Not all fun and joy as most people might think." says Austin with that famous priceless Austin Moon-smile of his.

"Is Ally the most hot woman in the entire world to you?" says I, who blush a little as I ask such a question.

"Totally! Ally is very hot. I love her in every way." says Austin.

"Now for some more serious questions. How do feel about the rumors that you have another woman besides Ally?" says I.

"Such rumor are only crap. I could never love another woman the way I love my sweet beautiful sexy Ally D." says Austin in a mature manly tone.

"I believe you, Austin. So such rumors are only gossip made up by the tabloids...?" says I.

"Exactly! Gossip with no truth whatsoever." says Austin.

"What's your opinion on gay-marriage?" says I.

"I'd say that everybody should be able to marry the one they love no matter what sexual orientation they have. Bi, lesbian, gay or straight is not important. What really matters is that you are a good honest friendly human, the way God wants us to be." says Austin.

"So you believe that there is a God...?" says I.

"Of course I do." says Austin.

"Do you think that our nation should devote more money and time to make the US armed forces stronger?" says I.

"For defensive purposes, maybe, but not just so we can brag about it to the rest of the Earth or something." says Austin.

"I agree." says I.

"For example...military strength is important if we wanna stop the terrorism all over the planet." says Austin. "Not for war among humanity that can only lead to death and sadness."

"Very true, Austin." says I. "Thanks for now. Later I wanna get some footage of you and Ally, while you work on your new song."

"Sure!" says Austin.

Now I need an hour of sleep before I can do some more work.

Bye from Kathy O'Claire!

Ciao!


End file.
